


Bizarre

by RinHaruismyOTP



Series: Unconnected Merthur Works [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff, M/M, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinHaruismyOTP/pseuds/RinHaruismyOTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Merlin, the situation is strange, sublime, bizarre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bizarre

Camelot, in Merlin’s humble opinion, only ever got stranger. He had known that with the ban of magic being repealed there would be no small amount of unease and strife, but this was downright bizarre, listening to Arthur complain about the inadequacy of all those who had applied for the role of court sorcerer so far. “They’re either too weak,” he would say, as if magic hadn’t been banned for almost the entirety of their lives, “or they’re too arrogant.” Merlin found himself with a pillow to the face after one too many comments comparing such arrogance to that of a certain other he knew.

But what Merlin considered truly bizarre was that the only thing holding him back from revealing his magic to Arthur was his fear of how his king would react to having been lied to all this time. Every time Merlin thought about it, he would wince and think _maybe tomorrow._ He was well aware he was delaying the inevitable, but he couldn’t bring himself to admit to Arthur that Arthur had never known him as well as he had thought.

And then came an evening, a few months after the repeal, when once again Arthur was despairing over his lack of a court sorcerer. “They’re all just,” he threw his hands up “ _Missing_ something. A spark.” He sighed. “Maybe I set my expectations too high for this whole damn thing.”

Merlin watched as his king buried his face in his hands, and realised he had to say something. He hated to see Arthur so unmotivated and unsure, and if there was any way he could improve that… he would do it. “Arthur,” he said, crouching down by the unhappy king’s feet in front of where he was slumped in a chair. “Magic can be amazing – you’ll find the magic you’re looking for, somewhere. It may just take some time.”

Arthur let out a snort. “So far I’m yet to see any of this ‘amazing’ magic you speak of,” he argued. “Did you _see_ that woman last week, the one who singed her eyebrows off attempting to form a fireball?”

Merlin hesitated, steeling himself for what he was about to do. “Of course I did, Arthur. But I also…” He gave up and stood. “Listen, it’s better if I just show you,” he announced, and without waiting for Arthur’s reaction he let his magic run through him, felt his eyes turn gold as he lifted everything in the room, including the chair Arthur was sat in, up a yard above the floor. He immediately followed it by setting the fire alight and shaping it to create the image of a unicorn in the flames. He found himself unable to look at his best friend, too nervous of his reaction, and instead distracted himself by casting small spells around the room: closing the drapes, making Arthur’s boots walk themselves over to the bed, making dragonflies flit around it.

It was only at Arthur’s hushed whisper, “ _Mer_ lin,” that the warlock was shocked into ceasing his spells, taken by surprise at the sheer _awe_ that filled the voice. Merlin slowly turned his face to Arthur, who had luckily removed himself from the chair before it had crashed to the floor, and found himself overcome by the emotions expressed on the other man’s face. Amazement was the most prominent, awe and excitement. Merlin allowed himself a small smile in response, and Arthur grinned back. “ _Mer_ lin,” he said loudly, striding over to his servant and clapping him on the arm. “That was _amazing_. How long have you been able to do that?”

Merlin felt himself blush – it was uncharacteristic and he hated it even as it happened. “Ah- all my life. But Arthur, are you not angry?”

Arthur put both hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eye. “Merlin, I’m not going to say I’m not hurt that you didn’t trust me, but I can completely understand it. I’ve learnt a lot about magic recently, and I understand it better now, but I can’t say I’ve always had that understanding. Your hiding this was sensible.”

Merlin felt something bubbling in his stomach – relief, respect, happiness, something unfamiliar but _strong_ – and his smile spread wider. “Thank you, Arthur,” he said, basking somewhat. “You should know I only ever use it for you. To protect you.”

Arthur frowned unexpectedly. “That sounds dangerous,” he said. “I don’t want you putting yourself at risk for me.”

Merlin rolled his eyes. “I’m very powerful, Arthur,” he told him. “And you are very good at getting yourself into potentially lethal situations. I’ll take my chances.”

“Very powerful, huh?” Arthur mused, looking around at his room, which still echoed the effects of Merlin’s display. “I can see that. How would you feel about a promotion?” Merlin’s eyes widened.

“No, Arthur, I couldn’t! I’m a peasant! Your advisors are already turning against you for the repeal, by making me court sorcerer you could cause a mutiny.”

“I was going to make a peasant my queen once upon a time,” Arthur reminded him. “They would’ve had to get used to that, now they’ll have to get used to this. Besides, most of them are coming around to the idea of magic returning to Camelot. Please Merlin, you have exactly the spark I was waiting for in your magic. And as you said, you are powerful.” Arthur took his hand and planted a kiss on it, startling the servant. “Please make your protection of me and Camelot official, so we can celebrate and acknowledge your work.”

Merlin was stunned, and remained silent for almost a minute. “Did you just kiss my hand?” he croaked finally and Arthur laughed.

“Believe me Merlin, if I thought it would be well received I would do much better than kissing your hand,” he said, and really, Merlin thought, this was too many heart stopping shocks for such a short period of time.

“You utter prat,” was what Merlin found himself replying. “I’ll be your sorcerer. And for the love of all that’s holy, please kiss me.”

Pure delight was the only way Merlin could describe the expression on Arthur’s face, and when their lips crashed together Merlin could quite happily say the same emotion was all he was feeling too.

Camelot really was bizarre.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Feedback is appreciated!!! xxx


End file.
